


Teacup

by voxangelus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Sad, teacups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-10 08:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3284396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxangelus/pseuds/voxangelus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape, Trelawney, and a tea set.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teacup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rogue_Panda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue_Panda/gifts).



If someone had asked him, Severus Snape would have told them it was the pattern on the tea set that drew him into Sybill's office that Wednesday afternoon. He was so surprised by the masculine fern motif that he had invited himself in before he knew what was happening.

He'd have said it was surprise that the tea set wasn't as gaudy and over the top as the Divination professor herself that led him back every Wednesday afternoon at four. It didn't have a thing to do with the fact that Sybill understood the value of a quiet teatime with no extraneous chatter.

When the dust from the final battle had settled and the funerals and memorials conducted, one single fern-spangled teacup appeared on Severus' headstone – Charmed Unbreakable and Ever-Full.

 


End file.
